


Start of Something New

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Zoey 101
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-06
Updated: 2006-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something felt right about this, his hand in my hand. however, as much as Quinn is denying something, this could be a start of something new...A Quinn and Logan pairing. Don't like...then don't read. This takes place in the episode when Logan calls Quinn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of Something New

**Start of Something New**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101!

* * *

It was weird how his hands felt perfect in her hands. This is not wrong, this is payback. He called me a spas, and I will show him what happens to someone calling me a spas.

 

So why does this feel so perfect?

No I can't like this. Even though his hands are smooth and fit perfectly into my hands.

Finally people are staring at him, wearing a dress…

Now let's see what I can do to get these thoughts out of my head

"You want to get Ice Cream"

I could hear him say something, but I dragged him along to get ice cream, and he didn't run. His hand didn't let go. The warmth in his hand warmed up a little better.

And together we stayed like this to the end of time all awhile Quinn forgot Mark while licking her vanilla ice cream.

Logan was licking on his chocolate ice cream.

And even if Quinn wanted to deny something there, they both felt something that day.

While they stared into each other's eyes nothing could ruin this moment, until someone from a distance made fun of Logan and his dress.

_Something felt right about this, his hand in my hand._ But when someone screamed at them, Logan let go of her hand…and the warmth disappeared, leaving Quinn to think of there was a start of something new.


End file.
